Nika Futterman
Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969) is an American actress, singer, voice artist,1 and comedian. Personal life Futterman was born on October 25, 1969 in New York City, New York. She has one daughter, born in late 2008. Career Among her first professional acting roles were single episode appearances on Chicago Hope and Murphy Brown.2 Voice acting Futterman has provided her voice in many cartoons, including CatDog, Hey Arnold, Mike, Lu and Og, Xyber 9, Zula Patrol, Chalk Zone, Kim Possible, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Handy Manny, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Sanjay and Craig and Tenkai Knights.2 She has performed recurring roles on animated adventure and superhero series such as G.I. Joe: Renegades, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Futterman is the voice of Asajj Ventress in the 2008 animated film The Clone Wars and its subsequent TV series as well as several related video games.2 She has provided the voice for Sy Snootles among other characters. She attended her first Star Wars Weekend on the last weekend of June 2012. She was on the show Behind the Force along with her cast members Ashley Eckstein and James Arnold Taylor with Supervising Director Dave Filoni. Futterman also voices Sticks the Jungle Badger in the Sonic Boom TV series3 and its associated video games, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric.4 Singing career Futterman performed the vocals "Give it to me, baby" in The Offspring hit single "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" and cameo backup vocals "Careless Whisper" on Kids Incorporated. Some of Futterman's animated characters sing songs within the soundtrack of a show, as well. Sandy of Bubble Guppies sung a song about coconut water several times in the episode she was featured in. Kip Ling of Histeria! usually only shows up in the songs on that show. Chum Chum of Fanboy and Chum Chum sings many times. Futterman is often accompanied on lead vocals during the FB&CC songs by David Hornsby who voices Fanboy. Stretch and Squeeze of Handy Manny sing two songs called "We Work Together" and "Hop Up, Jump In" alongside the other tools. Filmography Animated television * Adventure Time – Additional voices * American Dad! – Additional voices * Archer – Sia * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Smellerbee * Avengers Assemble – Gamora * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Sif, Hela * Back at the Barnyard – Stamps * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Lashina, Catwoman * Bubble Guppies – Sandy * Bob and Margaret – Additional voices * CatDog – Lola Caricola * Chowder – Additional voices * Clarence – Sammy, additional voices * The Cleveland Show – Additional voices * Dexter's Laboratory – Additional voices * Doc McStuffins – Rosie the Rescuer * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Additional voices * Family Guy – Additional voices * Fanboy and Chum Chum – Chum Chum, additional voices * Futurama – Additional voices * Galaxy World of Alisa – Additional voices * Generator Rex – Additional voices * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Lady Jaye * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Dora * Handy Manny – Stretch (tape measure), Squeeze (pliers) & Gabriela (Season 1) * Hey Arnold! – Olga Pataki * Histeria! – Kip Ling, additional voices * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. – Gamora, Lilandra Neramani * Jake and the Never Land Pirates – Additional voices * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks – Seamus, Sean * Johnny Bravo – Additional voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Additional voices * Kim Possible – Zita Flores * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness – Additional voices * The Land Before Time – Ali * The Loud House – Luna Loud * Maya & Miguel – Miguel Santos * The Mighty B! – Additional voices * Mike, Lu & Og – Mike * Minnie's Bow-Toons – Cuckoo-Loca * My Gym Partner's a Monkey – Adam Lyon, Ms. Chameleon, Margaret Rhino, Donna Dorsal, various voices * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – Splinter * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core – Ash (Season 2) * The Penguins of Madagascar – Automated Female Voice, Female Ad Exec, additional voices * Pound Puppies – Additional voices * The Powerpuff Girls – Additional voices * The Problem Solverz – Stratch * Random! Cartoons – Lulu, Cathy * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Additional voices * Regular Show – Additional voices * Rugrats – Additional voices * Sanjay and Craig – Belle Pepper, additional voices * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Additional voices * The 7D – Additional voices * The Simpsons – Additional voices * Sofia the First – Fortune Teller * Sonic Boom – Sticks5 * Squirrel Boy – Wanda Finkster * Star vs. the Forces of Evil – Additional voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Asajj Ventress, Sy Snootles, Shaeeah, Dono, Gardulla * The Super Hero Squad Show – Captain Brazil * Teen Titans Go! – Sonia Conchita Hernández * Tenkai Knights – Beni, Venetta * The Tom and Jerry Show – Polly * Ultimate Spider-Man – Gamora * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly – Fry Kid #3 * Xyber 9: New Dawn – Anakonda * Zula Patrol – Wigg Animated films * The Boxtrolls – Oil Can & Knickers * Casper's Scare School – Monaco * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure – Baby Rats * Dead Space: Downfall – Alissa Vincent6 * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight – Takhisis * Fall Down a School – Ana Julia, Yasmin * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses – Rocky * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers – Petrie's Brothers and Sisters, Tricia * Open Season series – Rosie ** Open Season ** Open Season 2 ** Open Season 3 * Rango – Akiano * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Asajj Ventress Live-action television * Chicago Hope – Nikki Hodge * The Huntress – Olivia * Shasta McNasty – Photographer * The Wayans Bros. – Assistant * Shushybye – Dreamsters PJ, Starbright, Snore (voices) * Diagnosis: Murder – Ragna Clark * Murphy Brown – Laura Video games * Army Men: Air Attack 2 – Bombshell * Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 – Bridgette Bleu * Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space – Additional voices * Blue Dragon – Marumaro, Kelaso Village Old Woman * Blur – Narrator * Brütal Legend – Mombat, Daughterbat * Castle of Illusion – Mizrabel * Destiny – Eva Levante, Roni 55-30, Kadi 55-30, City Vendor Frame, City P.A.7 * Destroy All Humans! – Silhouette * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Gamora8 * Evil Dead: Regeneration – Sally Bowline * Evolve – Sunny * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – Pedestrian * Guild Wars Factions – Vizu * Halo 3 – Marines * Halo 3: ODST – Marines * Hot Shots Golf Fore! – Kayla * inFAMOUS 2 – Nix * Jurassic Park: The Game – Nima Cruz * Justice League Heroes – Killer Frost * Kid Icarus: Uprising – Pandora * Kingdom of Paradise – Yui Min * League of Legends – Vayne * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars – Asajj Ventress * Lost Odyssey – Mack * Mad Max – Additional voices9 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Black Widow, Deathbird, Volla, Valkyrie * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – Black Widow * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Additional voices10 Raging Raven (Beauty voice)[citation needed] * Nicktoons MLB – Chum Chum * Onimusha Dawn of Dreams – Jubei Yagyu * Psychonauts – Dogen Boole, Whispering Rocket Lady, First Rainbow Squirt * Ratchet: Deadlocked – Juanita Alvaro, Hydro Girl, Janice, Kid B, Baby Seal * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus – Vendra Prog, Zurkon Jr. * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City – Lupo * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Splat11 * Spider-Man 3 – Dr. Stillwell * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Zagara * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Queen, Zerg Advisor * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes – Asajj Ventress12 * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Greek, Agent Halloway, Chemish Or, Danla Zin, Doctor Senessa, Labine, Lady Muriel Corwin, Lady of Pain, Melarra, Promised One Baral, Rehanna Rist, Sraja * Sonic the Hedgehog series – Sticks the Jungle Badger ** Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ** Boom/Toon *** Fire & Ice *** Rise of Lyric - Doc Ginger *** Shattered Crystal *** Sonic Dash 2 * Tales of Symphonia – Yutis, Undine * The Matrix: Path of Neo – Switch, Witch Boss * Tom Clancy's EndWar – Captain Ilaria Cimino * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines – Velvet Velour (V.V.) Category:Voice actors